Where Are They Now?
by HannahHarkness
Summary: Ten Years after Season 2, Tosh and Owen are still alive, Children of Earth never happened. Pairings: Janto, Tosh/Owen, no Gwhys or Gwack! T because of Janto. Co-creation with Voldieissocool! Read and review please!


**Where are they now?**

This fic is set in a universe where Jack was able to stop Gray before he shot Tosh, so she survived and because she didn't have to waste all that time getting down the stairs to her PDA thing she was also able to save Owen. COE never happened (mostly because I haven't watched it so I wouldn't know how the characters changed and stuff), so it's set ten years after the end of season two. Enjoy! Also, credit to Voldieissocool who I thought of the idea with! She's also writing a version of this fic, so check it out!

_Disclaimer: Torchwood is not mine, if it was Ianto wouldn't die and Jack would probably kill Gwen. Twice. Sophie belongs to Voldieissocool and me; and Snowy belongs to me!_

_

* * *

_

Ianto came running as he heard an ear-piercing "noooooooo" from Jack accompanied by an evil laugh.

"What's wrong? Are you okay Jack?"

"I beat him Tad! I beat Daddy again!" said a very cute pigtailed 6 year-old.

"Yes, but sweetheart, that was the fourth time, and you are more than 4000 years younger than me. I should at least be able to beat you at snap!" Jack said in mock disappointment. Ianto knew that Jack let her win, it was clear from the cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Well Jack, that's what old age does to you!"

"But Daddy doesn't look old," the young girl said pointedly.

"Oh no he doesn't Sophie," Jack said, "and I think I know what Tad deserves for saying that," he added playfully.

At that moment both Sophie and Jack turned towards Ianto. Sophie extended her fingers and started tickling Ianto, Jack got up and grabbed him by his waist. By the time Ianto was on the floor he was in complete hysterics. Jack loved the way his eyes curled up at the sides, it was a side of him Ianto rarely showed.

"Stop-stop- please stop!" Ianto squealed as he rolled around laughing.

"What do you say to Daddy first?" Sophie asked in her cutest voice.

"S-sorry Jack! J-just pl-please sto-stop! Ple-please!" Ianto begged, laughing uncontrollably.

"Do you think that was good enough?" Jack asked Sophie with mock-seriousness.

"Of course!" she said, throwing her arms around her parents.

Jack and Sophie allowed him to get up, Jack kissing him on the way. It was the moments like this that were the most special, the tiny moments of pure joy and fun between the two men and their daughter. Ianto's eyes glazed over as he remembered the moment he found out that Sophie was going to be…

"_AHHHH!" Jack screamed. Something large and furry landed on his chest suddenly. His eyes opened with a start and they were met with to black eyes that seemed to stare into him. In reminded him of Owen... Bad mental image, Owen lying on his chest at… Jack glanced over to the clock… 7:00 in the morning. Once he escaped his terrible mental image, Jack was able to more thoroughly investigate the thing on his chest._

"_Ianto, since when did you have a cat?" Jack called in the direction of the bathroom._

_Ianto walked out of the bathroom holding a short white stick. "Since when were you pregnant?" he deadpanned._

Oh, shit!_ thought Jack, as he noticed the small blue plus sign. _I thought it was negative._ "Um, there MAY be something I forgot to tell you…"_

"_Jack, how the hell did you get pregnant? I know that you may not be completely human, but you're still male!" Ianto asked in Jack's least favourite tone of voice. The only tone that could make Jack quiver in fear._

"_Well Ianto, there's this tricky little alien device that perhaps maybe possibly might kind of make it possible for anyone to become pregnant…"_

"_And you wouldn't happen to be in possession of one of these alien devices would you Jack?"_

"_Well, Ianto, funny you asked, we actually found one of these very such devices two weeks ago at an alien wreckage!"_

"_Of course, and it would be silly of me to ask if you'd ever think of USING such an item, since you're _much_ too responsible and sensible for such a thing."_

"_Well, you know how I have these little moments of weakness? Particularly when I'm looking at you in nothing but a towel…" Jack paused momentarily as Jack's eyes ran down Ianto's trim physique; they were rudely interrupted by a stern cough, "I just happened to have one of these moments of weakness when we got back to the Hub. The good news is though, I can guarantee you that it's yours!"_

"_How reassuring…" Ianto was still trying to comprehend what Jack said. He could not believe that he was going to be a father! "How the hell is this gonna work though Jack? How the heck are you going to explain to people why your belly has bloated and you're sick every morning?"_

"_Didn't think of that… I knew I could count on you to remind me though!" Jack said, his signature grin plastered on his face. "You're just going to help the good captain."_

"_Don't I always," Ianto said as he rolled his eyes._

"Ianto, you still with us?" Jack asked, his voice sounded almost worried. Sophie's small hand tugged on the leg of his trousers.

"Oh yeah, just fine. Just remembering… Cats…"

"Thinking of Snowy Tad?" Sophie asked.

"Yes Soph, I'm thinking about Snowy," Ianto replied, wrapping his fingers around her and Jack's simultaneously.

"So what are my two sweethearts going to do today?" asked Jack in his always cheeky tone.

"Park?" asked Sophie. "Can we go with Auntie Toshy and Burnie?"

Jack smiled, there were so many fond memories of Sophie and Burnie playing in the park, Tosh, Owen, Ianto and himself looking on. "I'll give them a call sweetie, but only if we have a snap rematch when we get back!"

Ianto nudged Jack playfully before getting up to get the phone.

"Okay Daddy!"


End file.
